Words of Wisdom and Friendship
by MasterClass60
Summary: Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or any content related to it. Summary- When Braixen is bullied badly, she feels awful and runs away. When Serena finds her, can her words help her partner feel whole again or will she remain feeling like she shouldn't be around? It's a fireperformershipping one shot.


I'm back with a brand new _fireperformershipping _oneshot for your viewer's pleasure. Look out for an update on _The Aura Is With Me _very soon. This takes place just before _Battling At Full Volume_. Here is a small summary- After a bunch of wild pokemon bully Braixen, aka Ember, and make fun of her, she becomes heartbroken and runs away. Serena runs after her and helps her understand that no matter what others may say, she is special and unique and that there are people who care for her and love her for exactly for who she was.

We were continuing our journey to our next location, my hometown, Snowbelle City. A lot has occured along the way. I think one of the most exciting thing to have happened was with Ember, otherwise known as Serena's Braixen. She went on a pretty crazy adventure and returned in a new form. She now resembled Serena and has even gained Music Powers just like Serena, and her best friend Katie. Ember even has a new move, slash, which replaced scratch. Since then, she's become stronger and a lot more caring as well. That was clear to see when I saw Ember helping Serena set the table in the morning when I awoke from my tent. As we ate, Clemont mentioned that the path we would be taking had a marvelous pond that would be great to take a break later on. Ash was excited to get to Snowbelle City as was Raichu as well. I say,"You're really going to love the place Ash. It's a real winter wonderland." Ember, overhearing us, says,"If it's anything like the Enchanted Forest, then it'll be a treat for all. I wonder if we'll see any of our friends along the way. *Gasp* What if they see me? What will they think of me"? Serena, seeing how concerned Ember was, she knelt down and petted her in her favorite spot while saying,"It's ok. I'm sure they'll love you no matter how you look. You're unique and no one should think and tell you any different." Ember smiled and giggled a bit before saying,"Thank you Serena."

After we finished our breakfast, we hit the road and were on our way again. Soon, we stopped by the pond that Clemont mentioned for a break. We had some of our pokemon out to stretch their legs: Raichu, Chespin, Bunnelby, Hawlucha, Noivern, Pancham, Zoroark, Ember, Silvally, Lycanroc, Dragonite, and Violet. Some of them were napping under the trees while the others were playing catch with a cute, pink ball. Ember, however, decided to go on a little stroll in the forest. Along the way, she saw a group of pokemon chilling: A Machoke, an Ursaring, and even a shiny Medicham. Wanting to make friends with them, she walked up to them and said a friendly,"Hello there. Nice to meet you." However, the three pokemon just looked at her and laughed. This confused her a bit as she tilted her head and asked,"Did I say something hilarious"? **( Let me just put on my trusty pokemon translator and we can here what the pokemon have to say. )** The Ursaring smirked and said,"Yeah you did. In fact, your voice is what's hilarious"!! The trio laughed again as Ember touched her throat and asked,"What's wrong with my voice"? The Machoke said,"Everything. You sound like a human. Look like one too. Are you a pokemon or a girl"? Ember glared at them momentarily, saying,"Hey!! I'll have you know that this form is a part of me and I sound just as normal as you guys"!! They laughed again as the Ursaring says in a mocking tone,"Hey look!! I'm a human who acts like a pokemon!! I'm weak and useless and have bad taste in fashion"!! Ember felt deeply hurt by their insults, but did her best to let them slide before saying,"I'll have you know that even though I may LOOK like a human, I'm a full out pokemon and this jean jacket just so happens to be extremely rare!! On top of it, I can easily take out any of you in a battle"!! The trio laughed once more as the Medicham spoke up, saying,"If that's true, then why does Ursaring look like it can lift you with one finger"?

Ember remained silent as Ursaring and Machoke into laughter as the Machoke says,"You know? This would be even more hilarious if the rat had a name"!! Ember looked down embarrassingly and says,"I do...and it's Ember." The trio laughed really hard as Medicham says,"So you're named after the only, weak move you know? I feel sorry for the trainer you waste his/her time with every day." Ember was devastated, but the pokemon weren't done yet. Ursaring really dealt the finishing blow when he said,"So, our time is being wasted by an ugly, stupid, no good for nothing, weak freak who believes that she's the best thing since sliced bread? I'm sure she doesn't have any friends. I mean, who would want to be friends with a mistake like her? Why can't Lord Arceus just come from the sky above and lay judgement on the freak and make her look at least 10% normal"? That was the last straw. Ember developed huge tears in her eyes as she could only say,"Why do you have to be so cruel," before running off crying as the trip laughed and high fived one another. Back with us, Serena looked around before saying,"Ember has been gone for a while now. I hope she's ok." I say,"No need to worry. Lunch will be ready soon. Once she gets a whiff at what Clemont is making, she'll come running right back." However, we were interrupted when Ember ran across the camp before disappearing in the forest again, sobbing really hard. All the pokemon were automatically alerted as I say,"What was that about? Why did Ember just run by crying"? Serena, being the caring friend she was, says,"I don't know, but I'm going to find out and help her. Ember, come back," before running into the forest. Ash got up and said,"Let's help her out," as the rest of us and our pokemon got up and followed to begin our search. We all tried to call for her as the flying types took their search into the skies.

Serena walked deep into the forest shouting,"Ember!! Where are you?! Please come out!! If something happened, we can talk about it!! Ember?! Ember"?! She stopped when she heard sniffling behind a huge oak tree. Seeing the ears, ribbons, and tail stick out, Serena carefully walked up to Ember, who still had tears flowing faster than a rushing river. Once Serena was close enough, she gently tapped her shoulder as Ember uncovered her eyes and looked up, seeing the concern look her trainer/best friend had. Serena sat next to her as she says,"Ember, what's wrong? You look really upset. Did something happen while you were out on that walk"? Ember rid herself of the tears before saying,"I don't want to talk about it and before you ask, it has nothing to do with Team Flare." Serena placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she says,"You're usually not like this. I'm asking not as a trainer, but as a friend. If something is bugging you, you can tell me. If it's a problem, we can fix it together." Ember sighed before asking,"Serena...am I a mistake"? That got her trainer a bit shocked as she says,"What? No!! You're not a mistake Ember! Who says you're a mistake"? That made Ember tell Serena everything: the pokemon who bullied and insulted her, what they said, how it made her feel, everything. Serena was shocked as Ember simply looked down, saying,"You agree with them, don't you"? Serena just shook her head as she hugged Ember close as the firefox emitted small tears, sobbing silently into her chest. Serena had her look up and make direct eye contact as she says,"Ember, look at me. You are not a mistake. You're not a freak. You're a very special pokemon who's beautiful, caring, kind, and strong." Ember got up before facing Serena and saying,"But they are right!! I look more like a human than a pokemon!! I don't even look like a regular Braixen anymore. I don't even sound normal anymore." Serena got up and said,"You may look different now, but the difference is great. You don't have to be like anyone else. Your looks, your voice, everything, is unique. So what if some pokemon don't like it and try to bully you for it? Who cares what they say? They are wrong and do you know why? They just wish they can look as beautiful as you do. Even if they disagree, it's okay. You still have friends and family who care for you and love how you look and act."

Ember looked up at Serena before saying,"But what about me being weak? Are they right about that"? Serena shook her head again and said,"They're wrong. They only say you're weak because they're jealous that you're really strong. I've seen you battle and I can say you are definitely a great competitor in battle." Ember then asked,"But my name? I know Elsa gave it to me, but is having a name a good thing"? Serena smiled, saying,"It's great to have a name and I love Ember. It's sweet and shows off your fire type spirit." Ember felt a bit better, but grew sad again when she asked,"But why did their insults have to hurt? Can what they say actually true"? Serena looked at her partner before saying,"They act mean because they're bitter that you have a lot more to give than they can. I can tell you from my experiences with bullies that they'll try anything to bring you down to their level so they can look good. But, you don't need to take what they say or do. Remember what I said about not letting anyone tell you anything different." Ember responded with,"But it can be hard sometimes. I can't help but feel like that self-conscious feeling is actually true when they say their mean insults." Serena then hugged Ember close as she says,"Then, for every insult they say, I'll provide you compliments that'll double in happiness power." Ember sat down on a rock as she says,"Will your compliments actually fight the uneasiness I feel," as Serena says,"I believe so. After all, no one knows you better than I do." Serena then gave a huge smile as she says,"You're sweet and caring. You help us out when we need it. When the pokemon want to train, you're ready to spar with them. You're very kind. You treat everyone we meet as equal and display tough love when it's needed the most. You're really strong. In battle, you display a tough endurance and massive power unlike anything I've ever seen. You don't just take hits lying down. Your moves: flamethrower, slash, fire blast, power up punch, and your newly acquired Music Power moves have enough strength to rival legendaries. You're extremely beautiful. You have so many traits that displays it well. Your fluffy fur coat that's soft to the touch and as colorful as a rainbow. The long fur on your head that resembles hair, which frames your cute, sapphire eyes well. Your ears, which allows you a great sense of hearing, especially in battle. Your tail, which gives off a great gleam in the morning light after you've been fully brushed. Your unique paws which allow you to maneuver your special showcase branch with precision and fluency. Your feet, which are light and bouncy during a showcase performance. Overall, you're very special and above all, extremely unique, and that's something I love about you."

Ember was deeply touched and felt so much better. Now, she couldn't care less about what the bullies or anyone else who hated her had to say about her. There were those who loved her for exactly who she was. She isn't a mistake, no. She was meant to exist and thrive in this world. Arceus created her for a reason and her reason was to help others and live a happy life with those she cared for. No one could tell her any different. She got up and hugged Serena as she says,"I really needed that. Thank you Serena. I'm forever in your debt for your kindness and deep affection for everyone, especially me." Serena couldn't help but pet Ember in her favorite spot, right behind her ears. She smiled and said,"I'm lucky to have you as a partner Braixen and especially as a friend." Their moment was interrupted when a rustle in the bushes alerted the two. Ember readied in case an attack was near. Luckily, it was only Lycanroc, who was happy to have found the two and went to alert the rest of us on its successful search. We soon reunited them as Ember apologized for causing us to worry about her. Ash said,"It's ok. You're safe now and that's what really matters." We were ready to head back to the camp as Serena and Ember led the way. Once we came back, we all sat down for lunch as we ate and chatted the afternoon away. Before you could say Prickly Pears Produce Precious Points, nighttime has overcome the skies once more. As everyone settled in for the evening, Ember asked Serena if she could sleep outside her pokeball tonight, to which her trainer graciously allowed. Ember cuddled up next to Serena as the Vaniville Town native gave Ember a good scratching under her chin, her second favorite spot. The firefox purred in delight as Serena couldn't help but giggle, saying,"That's another unique trait that's special, your purring sound when I pet you under your chin. I bet you really enjoy it." Ember kept purring, but opened one of her eyes as she says,"It's really relaxing and soothes the soul when one is stressed." Soon, Serena stopped as Ember smiled and fell asleep, lightly snoring. Serena was happy that Ember was her happy, go-lucky self once again as she fell into her slumber with a smile upon her face as well. Who knew that a day like the one they had could bring them even closer? Their bond now stronger than ever.


End file.
